TWINS
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE ! Dedicated to Tsubasa x Sanae lovers. Read and Review minnaa xD
1. Chapter 1

Selamat siang minna-saaaan *lambai-lambai

Wow! Tak disangka-sangka saya kembali ke fandom CT saya tercinta setelah fic saya yang pertama 1 tahun 1 bulan yang lalu **review yaa**

well.. kali ini saya mencoba *akhirnyaa * membuat pairing yang lain..

Yup! Dengan semangat menyenangkan pecinta TsuSan sya hadir dengan cerita saya ini.

Let's star to read !

**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**TWINS belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

Inspired from film apaaa gityuuu *plak!

= = happy reading = =

Malam dingin di tengah lautan seperti tak dirasakan pasangan yang baru saja mengikrarkan janji saling menjaga , saling mencintai , saling menerima apa adanya tiga hari yang lalu. Pasangan mda ini adalah Tsubasa Ozora , kapten tim sepak bola Jepang dan Sanae Nakazawa , fashion designer muda berbakat dan terkenal di Jepang .

Pasangan cantik dan tampa itu kini tengah berana di sebuah kamar di sebuah kapal pesiar. Yaah.. layaknya orang-orang yang baru saja menikah , kini mereka sedang menikmati honey moon.

Sanae yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi dirinya kagum. Balutan gaun seputih salju sedikit di atasa lutut da lengan gaun yang tidak terlalu pendekataupun panjang membungkus badan semampainya yang indah. Senyuman dari bibir pink meronanya terbentuk , tanda dia sangat menyukai penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

Tanpa disadari Tsubasa melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke perut Sanae dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sanae. Cantik . Satu kata yang terucap pemuda yang kini tengah memakai jas hitam.

"Kau juga tampan."

Senyuman tersungging lebar dari bibir Tsubasa.

"Sudah siap?"

Anggukan kecil tergerak dari kepala Sanae. Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menggenggam dan menggandeng tangan putih Sanae. Mereka berjalan menuju pesta dansa yang diadakan kapal pesiar , tempat mereka ber-honey moon ria.

Lantunan musik latin mengiringi malam mereka menyantap makan malam.

"Kau senang , Sanae ?" tanya Tsubasa pada wanita cantik yang duduk di depannya.

"Iya..aku sangat senang , Tsubasa." jawab Sanae dengan senyuman terbaik.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Tsubasa lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang pangeran pada tuan putrinya.

Sanae segera menyambut uluran tangan Tsubasa.

"Tentu!"

Kedua insan itu berdansa sepanjang malam menyesuaikan dengan alunan musik.

**C**

**R**

**O**

Kenangan awal pernikahan, saat ini sudah tak berlaku lagi untuk pasangan muda yang sepuluh tahun lalumemutuskan untuk berpisah. Ternyata modal cinta saa tidak cukup dalam menjalani sebuahpernikahan. Perasaan saling mengerti akan keadaan masing-masing , saling mendukung satu sama lain , menaklukan ego pada diri..yaaa..mereka belum memiliki semua itu.

Selama dua tahun pernikahan, mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tsubasa, kapten tim Jepang , dia selalu menomorsatukan bola di atas segalanya. Awalnya Sanae tak apa, tapi lama-lama dia bosan jika setiap hari pembicaraan yang diusung hanyalah bola , bola , dan bola. Sedangkan Sanae , karier sebagai seorang fashion designer muda berbakat membuatnya dilirik para pengusaha kelas atas untuk diajak bekerja sama. Dengan kesibukan sanae yang seperti itu , Tsubasa seidkit keberatan. Menurutnya seorang istri harusnya tinggal di rumah dan mengurus anak-anak. Tidak perlu berkarier sampai segitunya.

Karena sebab-sebab sepele itulah mereka berpisah. Namun yang tersisa dari perikahan itu adalah dua orang anak kembar. Mereka adalah Hana dan Yuki.

Pengadilan telah memutuskan. Hana akan ikut dengan Tsubasa dan Yuki ikut dengan Sanae. Setelah perceraian itu Tsubasa memilih Sao Paulo untuk mematangkan kemampuannya dalam sepak bola dan membesarkan Hana dengan orang-orang pecinta bola. Sanae memutuskan untuk tiggal di Paris . Kota di mana mode dunia berawal dari sana.

Mereka pun kini menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing.

TBC

Taraaaa ! Prolog yang cukup pendek untuk menggambarkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**Wanna me to delete or continue this story** ? Review pleaseeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

Selamaat siaaaang minna saan * lambai-lambai ala putri Indonesia *

Well, for the first time di dunia per-fanfict-an saya menerima kritik untuk tidak memisahkan pairing favorite di cerita ini. Haha. Mending baca dulu sampai selesai deh baru beri kritik.

Anyway,,terimakasih atas reviewnyaa..

C E G I D O T !

**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**TWINS belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

== Happy Reading ==

**Sao Paulo , Brazil**

"Ayaaaaah…cepatlah! Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun. Hana , itulah namanya.

"Iya..sebentar!" jawab sang ayah sambil mengenakan mantelnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sang anak hanya manyun melihat tingkah ayahnya yang selalu saja tidak pernah bersegara untuk urusan selain bola.

"Ayo! Ayah siap berangkat!" katanya semangat. Sang gadis kecil yang awalnya cemberut kini tersnyum riang. Mereka pun kini berangkat menuju bnadara.

Hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas pertama. Sesuai rencana anak Tsubasa , Hana , akan mengikuti Summer Camp yang diadakan lembaga yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan sekolahnya. Summer Camp ini bukan diadakan di sekolah melainkan di suatu daerah di suatu Negara. Dan tahun ini , Jepang akan menjadi lokasi Summer Camp. Itu artinya hari ini Hana akan terbang menuju negara kelahiran ayahnya tercinta.

Awalnya Tsubasa agak keberatan karena para orang tua siswa yang ikut Summer Camp ini tidak diijinkan ikut. Katanya sih melatih kemandirian. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hana meyakinkan sang ayah untuk ikut dan tidak perlu khawatir karena beberapa guru akan ikut bersamanya. Usaha Hana pun berhasil.

Dan hari keberangkatanpun tiba. Sekarang Tsubasa dan anak tercintanya kini sudah berada di bandara Internasional Guarulhos. Di sana sudah ada teman-teman Hana yang juga akan ikut ke Jepang.

"Hanaaa!" panggil salah satu teman Hana sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hana tersenyum lebar dan balas melambainya. Mereka pun berpelukkan satu sama lain.

"Selamat pagi, Hana. Hari ini Hana ceria seperti biasa." Ucap wanita yang notabene adalah ibu dari teman Hana.

"Baik Tante." Jawab gadis yang selalu berpenampilan tomboy dengan senyuman lebar.

Hanapun kini ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Mengobrolkan tentang ketidaksabaran masing-masing untuk Summer Camp tahun ini.

"Hai Tsubasa! Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencarikan Hana ibu baru? Sepertinya dia butuh sesosok ibu." Kata Pepe , teman setin di Sao Paulo FC sekaligus ayah dari teman Hana.

"Iya..sepertinya dia merindukan sesosok ibu. Apa perlu aku kenalkan kau dengan temanku? Mungkin saja cocok." Tambah istri Pepe.

Tsubasa hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk Hana. Lagi pula Hana melarangku untuk menikah lagi. Aku hanya boleh menikah lagi dengan… dengan ibu kandungnya."

"Kalau begitu minta saja Sanae untuk menikah denganmu lagi."

"Eh? Tidak semudah itu. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Mungkin kini dia sudah menemukan pria lan yang lebih mencintainya."

Pepe dan istrinya saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sanae, Tsubasa ?"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa iya. Benarkan ?" tambah Pepe lagi.

"Mungkin" jawab Tsubasa dengan senyum.

"Semangat Tsubasa! Kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya psti suatu hari nanti kalian akan bersama lagi."

"Ayah..pesawatnya 20 menit lagi berangkat. Hana pamit dulu yaa!"

"Ah. Iya sayang. Hati-hati selama di sana. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Ayah akan sering-sering telpon."

"Baik , ayah ganteng. Hana sayang ayah." Mereka pun berpelukan dan cium pipi kanan kiri.

Hana dan teman-temannya kini mulai menghilang dar pandangan para orang tua yang mengantar.

_Tsubasa_ : Gara-gara pembicaraan dengan Pepe tadi aku jadi teringat oleh Sanae. Sanae, apa kabarnya dia sekarang? Apakah masih ingat denganku? Atau malah sudah punya pria lain? Aarrghtt…berhenti berpikir tentang Sanae, Tsubasa!

**C  
>R<br>O**

**Paris , Prancis**

"Yukari, hari ini aku minta meeting-meetingku diundur. Hari ini aku akan mengantarkan Yuki ke bandara untuk liburan musim panasnya. .. Baik .. yaa .. terima kasih Yukari."

Tut. Suara ponsel dimatikan.

"Yuki sudah siap?" Tanya Sanae putrinya , Yuki yang sedang menyisir rambutnya rapi di depan cermin.

"Iya ibu! Aku siap!" jawab Yuki dengan penuh ceria dan berlari , memeluk ibunya yang cantik.

"Lihat! Sekarang anak ibu sudah menjadi gadis manis dan cantik seperti ini."

"Ini kan karena ibu yang sudah membesarkanku dengan baik." Jawab Yuki dengan penuh senyum.

"OK! Baiklah. Cepat pamit pada kakekmu dan kita berangkat!" pinta Sanae pada putrinya.

Sanae , semenjak menjadi seorang single parents , dia memutuskan untuk mengajak ayahnya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Daripada tinggal di Jepang sendirian , lebih baik dia ajak tinggal di Paris. Toh ibunya sudah mennggal dan Sanae adalah anak semata wayang ayahnya. Jadi lebih baik ayahnya tinggal dengannya bukan?

"Baik! Kita sudah sampai!"

Untuk musim panas kali ini di sekolah Yuki mengadakan Summer Camp ke Jepang. Dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya. Terlihat sekali Yuki sangat bersemangat karena untuk pertama kalinya dia diijinkan pergi sendiri , tanpa ibunya. Bukannya tidak boleh pergi sendiri , kadang Sanae hanya ingin memberikan perlindungan extra untuk putrinya. Selama ini kalau mau pergi ya harus dengan Sanae. Begitulah Sanae yang sangat menyayangi putrinya walaupun sibuk luar biasa dengan urusan butiknya.

Di bandara Charles de Gaulle sudah terlihat segerombohan anak seusia Yuki menanti dan masih ditemani orang tuannya. Ada yang diberi wejangan oleh orang tuanya tidak boleh begini , tidak boleh begitu , makan ini di sana , nanti di sana begini , di sana begitu dan wejangan lain para orang tua yang tidak tega melihat anaknya pergi sendiri.

"Hai Yuki !" Sapa Ale teman sekolah Yuki.

"Hai Ale ! aku sudah tidak sabar nih liburan ke Jepang!"

"BAGI ANAK-ANAK YANG MENGIKUTI SUMMER CAMP KE JEPANG HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL KARENA KITA AKAN SEGERA BOARDING !"

"Iyaaaaa…" jawab anak-anak Summer Camp dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berpamitan dengan orang tua masing-masing.

"Ibuku sayang .. Yuki pamit dulu. Ingat selama Yuki di Summer Camp tidak boleh ada laki-laki yang mendekati ibu kecuali ayah."

"Eh?" Sanae kaget. Sontak dia langsung menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Yuki , anak hebat! Hati-hati saat di sana ya.. Ibu percaya Yuki akan menjadi anak baik di sana." Wejangan Sanae , kemudian mengecup kening anaknya , tidak menanggapi ucapan Yuki yang terakhir.

"Caoooo ibuu "

Semua rombongan Summer Camp satu per satu mulai menghilang dari hadapan orang tuanya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya Yuki rindu ayahnya."

"Eh?" Sanae kaget mendengar orang yang tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan di belakangnya.

"Yukari ? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hai Sanae, hehe. Aku hanya menjemputmu untuk segera ke kantor… Umm.. mengenai Yuki..sebaiknya kau pertemuan dia dengan ayahnya barang sebentar. Dia terlihat tersiksa karena merindukan ayahnya." Kata Yukari , asisten Sanae panjang lebar.

"Jangan sok tau seperti itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berkata seperti tadi. Baru tadi saja."

"Itu karena dia takut jika dia meminta padamu untuk dipertemukan ayahnya kau akan marah besar. Anakmu ini pintar juga bisa memahami lebih dalam ibunya."

"Haah..sudah tidak usah dibahas!"

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin mempertemukannya dengan ayahnya sbaiknya kau mencarikan segera sosok ayah yang bisa menggantikan ayah kandungnya."

"Kau mulai lagi! Diam atau kupecat!"

"hei tunggu! Aku hanya memberikan solusi untuk permasalahan anakmu. Jangan seenaknya main pecat begitu." Yukar melangkah mengikuti Sanae yang sudah duluan menuju parkiran sambil terus berceloteh ria.

_Sanae _: Yuki dan aku bisa hidup tanpa siapapun termasuk tanpa Tsubasa. Toh Tsubasa tidak ernah peduli pada keadaanku atau pun Yuki. Mungkin juga kini dia sudah menemukan penggantiku yang lebih bisa diajak berbicara tentang bola. Haahh… apa peduliku!"

**TBC**

Fiuuuh! PRESTASI ! Satu chapter jadi dalam waktu sehari.

Sedikit clue tentang chapter ini.

Summer Camp itu tiap tahun selalu diadakan di negara berbeda. Cuma orang kaya bener yang bisa ngikut.

Ciri-ciri anak Sanae Tsubasa:

Rambut hitam kayak Tsubasa, pendek kayak Sanae waktu kecil, mata coklat kayak Sanae.

Hana itu anak yang tomboy , persis sanae waktu kecil.

Yuki , karena didisik Sanae sopan santun dan tata karma sedari kecil jadi yaa anggun dan feminism.

Tsubasa masih ada rasa sama Sanae dan gag pernah nyari wanita pengganti Sanae. Dia lebih mlih membesarkan sendiri anaknya dan berperan ganda jadi bapak dan ibu. Sanae juga.

**Yup! Akhir kata .**

**Delete or continue ? kasih tau lewat review dan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini via kotak review.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat malam minnaaa :D

Waw kalian bener-bener bikin ciymii semangat 456 untuk melanjutkan fict ini.

Ciymii lebih milih update fict ini ketimbang fict ciymii yang laeen. Hehe

Untuk chapter ini ciymii lebih ke liburan anak-anaknye TsuSan.

Gak banyak cing cong , langsung baca ajee yee ^^

**DISCLAIMER**

**CT** punyaknya **Bang Yoichi**

**TWINS** punyaknya **Chappy Ruki Oguri**

==Selamat Membaca==

"Aku ingin kau menerima ini, Sanae." Pinta Tsubasa sambil menyodorkan kotak merah kecil kepada Sanae.

"Eh..ini.."

Sanae tertegun melihat kotak merah kecil yang disdorkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ya! Itu adalah cincin emas putih dengan satu mata cincin. Begitu indah.

"Mau menikah denganku , Sanae Nakazawa?"

Seketika cairan asin mengalir deras dari Kristal coklat sang gadis cantik. Tak disangka-sangka Tsubasa yang gila bola , anti romantisme, anti mengucapkan kata 'I Love You' bisa juga melamarnya di tengah lapangan SMP Nankatsu , sekolah mereka dulu.

"Eh? Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Tsubasa heran melihat Sanae yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Sanae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini mulutnya ia bungkam sendiri dengan tangan putihnya agar tangisan bahagia tidak meledak-ledak.

"Dasar Tsubasa! Dari dulu memang tidak peka!"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya senang,baka!" lanjut Sanae dengan tangisan terisak-isak.

Tsubasa tersenyum hangat.

"Ya..aku mengerti." Kata Tsubasa sambil membawa Sanae dalam pelukkannya.

"Menangislah jika dengan itu kau bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaanmu."

Beberapa detik kemudian Tsubasa melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Sanae. Dia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sanae dengan tangannya lembut.

"Boleh aku pasangkan cicin ini?"

"Iya.."

Tsubasa memasangkan cicin emas putih itu di tangan putih Sanae. Pas sekali ukurannya.

Setelah itu Tsubasa mulai merendahkan kepalanya. Dan …

"Sanae ? Kau dengar aku ?" suara Yukari , asisten Sanae membuyarkan ingatan Sanae tentang saat-saat Tsubasa melamarnya. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingat momen-monen yang dirasa manis seharusnya.

"Eh? Ya Yukari ada apa?"

"Aku perhatikan kau melamun saja dari tadi. Kau tidak sedang memikirkan kata-kataku tadi pagi kan."

Sanae hanya tersenyum tipis . tak menanggapi ocehan asistennya itu.

**C**

**R**

**O**

Landing pesawat dari berbagai negara memenuhi bandara Internasional Shizuoka. Untuk liburan Summer Camp lokasi yang dipilih adalah daerah yang tidak terlalu padat penduduk. di Jepangpun panitia Summer Camp memilih Shizuoka untuk liburan musim panas pessertanya tahun ini.

"Japaaann..here I go to enjoy you!" teriak salah satu peserta Summer Camp yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di negeri Sakura itu.

"UNTUK PARA PESERTA SUMMER CAMP SILAKAN MASUK KE BIS MASING-MASING KARENA SETELAH INI KITA AKAN MENUJU LOKASI CAMPING."

"Baiiikkkk." Teriak mereka bersemangat.

"Waah…aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat kelahiran ayahku!" ucap seorang anak perempuan bermata coklat kepada teman satu bangkunya.

"Oh..jadi ini tempat kelahiran ayahmu ya, Hana?"

"Iyaa..sayangnya ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan bolanya sehingga ayah tidak pernah mengajakku ke sini."

"Maklum sajalah Hana.. ayahmu kan seorang pemain sepak bola yang hebat jadi dia harus berlatih dan tidak pernah absen."

Hana hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak dari sahabat ayahnya itu.

_Hana :_ ibu..apakah ibu di sini sekarang? Kata ayah , banyak kenangan tentang ibu di sini. Hana rindu ibu. Ibu rindu tidak pada Hana? Aku tidak percaya ibu sudah melupakan aku dan ayah. Dan aku yakin ayah itu masih mencintai ibu. Ibu… Hana ingin bertemu ibu.

**C**

**R**

**O**

"Hai Yuki tunggu akuu.." ucap Ale , teman satu negara Yuki di summer Camp.

"Ayolah Ale cepat sedikit! Aku tidak sabar segera ke lokasi Summer Campnya."

_Yuki :_ Jepang itu memang hebat ya? Lebih hebat dari Perancis. Aku heran kenapa ibu lebih memilih perancis ketimbang kota kelahirannya sendiri. Ayah sekarang di Jepang tidak ya? Ibu bilang banyak kenangan indah antara ibu dan ayah di sini. Ibu bilang ayah adalah orang yang hebat. Tapi kenapa ibu memilih berpisah dengan ayah? Bahkan ibu tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah ayah kepadaku. Seandainya ibu mengijinkanku bertemu dengan ayah, pasti aku sangat senang. Suatu hari nanti aku harus bertemu dengan ayah!

"Wah..kita sudah sampai Yuki!"

"Ah..iyaa!"

"SETELAH INI KALIAN BERBARIS DULU KAMI AKAN MEMBAGI KAMAR KALIAN."

"Baaaiiiikkkk."

Tahun ini yang ikut Summer Camp cukup banyak sekitar 150 orang anak tentunya dari berbagai negara. Dan setiap tahun acara yang diusung pun berbeda. Seperti tahun ini. Peserta belum tahu acara-acara 'gila' apa saja yang akan dibuat oleh panitia Summer Camp.

Pemandangan sawah hijau pekat terlihat begitu menyejukkan bagi siapapun yang kni memandangnya. Udara khas musim panas Jepang sangat terasa di sini. Panitia Summer Camp memang pandai sekali dalam memilih lokasi untuk para pesertanya. Hampir semua peserta yang sudah turun dari bus kini sedang menghirup udara khas pedesaan musim panas. Masing-masing ada yang berkomentar tentang indahnya pemandangan sawah yang terpampang luas di depan mata. Ada yang berkomentar tentang angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat jarang sekali dirasakan bagi yang biasanya hidup di kota besar di negaranya. Ada juga yang sibuk berkenalan dengan sesama peserta Summer Camp.

"Jadi ini udara khas Shizuoka yang sering ibu cerita kan?" kata seorang gadis bermata coklat asal Prancis. Tidak salah lagi , dia Yuki Nakazawa. Kini tengah asyik menikmati hembusan udara khas musim panas Shizuoka yang selalu diceritakan ibu dan kakeknya.

_Yuki : _Ibu..sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan udara Shizuoka. Tempat kelahiran ibu. Kalau tahu Shizuoka benar-benar sindah ini, pasti sudah dari lama aku merengek padamu untuk membawaku ke tempat luar biasa ini.

**C**

**R**

**O**

Sekarang semua peserta sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Acara Summer Camp akan dimulai keesokkan harinya. Kini para peserta diminta untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dari perjalanan udara yang mereka lakukan.

Hana mendapatkan kamar nomor 516 sedangkan Yuki mendapatkan nomor 517. Kamar mereka berdekatan. Tapi masih belum menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Dan dengan kebetulan (baca disengaja sama author) Hana sekamar dengan Ale , teman satu negara Yuki. Sedangkan Yuki mendapatkan teman sekamar dengan Kathy , anak dari sahabat ayah Yuki , Pepe. Hana dan Yuki masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Ale dan Kathy masih belum masuk ke kamarnya karena masih ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman dari berbagai negara yang ikut Summer Camp.

"Aku lelah sekali." Keluh Hana , gadis tomboy penghuni kamar 516.

"Ayah bilang akan sering-sering menelponku. Mana? Pasti sedang sibuk latihan jadi tidak ingat kalau harus menelponku." Tambahnya lagi.

"Waah..Yukii ternyata kita sekamar!" teriak Ale.

"eh?"

_Hana :_ Kenapa dia memanggilku Yuki?

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat total malam ini! Perjalanan udara lima jam sungguh membuatku mual. Untung sajaa….blablabla"

Belum sempat Hana menjelaskan siapa dirinya Ale sudah main nerocos tidak karuan.

**C**

**R**

**O**

"Huwaaaa….aku sekamar dengan Hanaaaa !" teriak Kathy histeris pada Yuki yang sedang tidur-tiduran santai di ranjangnya.

"Aku akan beritahu ayah kalau aku sekamar dengan Hana!"

"Eh? Hana?" ucap Yuki sedikit berbisik heran.

"Maaf..eh..aku ini…"

"Hana..ayahmu tidak perlu khawatir karena selama kau sekamar dengan aku, kau pasti akan aku jaga dengan baik!"

"Ayah? Eh ?"

Yuki semakin bingung mau menjelaskan tapi tidak sempat karena teman satu kamarnya benar-benar tidak bisa direm bicaranya.

"Sudah Hana..ayo tidur! Besok kita akan menikmati acara Summer Camp yang luar biasa ! jadi kita butuh pengumpulan tenaga mala mini!"

Karena belum mendapat kesmepatan menjelaskan, akhirnya Yuki memutuskan tidur saja tanpa memperdulikan ucapan teman satu kamarnya.

Malam ini kan menjadi malam pertama Hana dan Yuki bahkan seluruh peserta Summer Camp.

-TBC-

Fiuuuh….finally I could finish this chapter!

Capek juga yee…ngetik 3 jam !

Ciymii agak buat sedikit berbeda dengan filmnya karena ciymii emang gag ingat betul film detailnya kayak gimana.. yasudahlaah…

Untuk point of view masing-masing chara ciymi pake nama mereka didepan. Kalau yang baca lewat kompi mungkin tulisannya miring , tapi kalo via mobile ciymii kasih clue nama setelah itu ada titik duanya. (ini kayak punyaknya miss anonym di fict sekuel my heart –lupa judulnya- )

Mumpung malam takbiran ciymii minta maaf kalau ada salah khilaf dari ciymii baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Happy Ied yeee…^^

Yang mau tanyak-tanyak lebih lanjut tentang ciymii atau tentang fict ini bisa PM ciymii atau lewat FB, twit , atau tumblrnya ciymii..

Akhir kata..

REVIEW PLEASEEEE ! :DDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Ied all ! maapin segala kesalahan ciymii yaa ^^

Ciymii bertekat untuk menyelesaikan fict ini sebelum hiatus sampai liburan panjang berikutnya (Desember)

So , ciymii harus kejar bener. Sampai-sampai siang-siang panas mesti ngetik fict ini.

C E G I D O T !

CT belongs to Kak Yoichi

TWINS belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

==Good reading==

Semilir angin musim panas di pagi hari menunjukkan kekhasannya. Matahari negeri Sakura hari ke dua musim panas juga tak kalah ingin menghangatkan penduduk bumi yang kini sudah berkumpul di tanah Shizuoka untuk memulai aktivitas pertama di negeri Sakura ini.

"Selamat pagiiiiii Jepaaaang!"

"Selamat pagiiiiii Shizuokaaaa!"

Sapaan selamat pagi kini terdengar dari setiap sudut lokasi per-camping-an.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam Yuki?" sapa Ale kepada teman satu kamar yang masih dia kira Yuki.

Hana , orang yang dikira bernama Yuki kini tengah asyik menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas Jepang yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Senyum hangat membayangkan sosok ibu yang sangat ia rindukan bercampur dengan aroma musim panas.

_Hana: _Seandainya aku di sini bisa menikmati liburan musim panas bersama ayah dan juga ibu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ibu di mana sekarang? Hana benar-benar rindu ibu.

Tanpa dipinta oleh sang empunya diri , cairan asin mengalir begitu saja dari mata coklat sang gadis tomboy.

"Kau kenapa Yuki?"

Sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan , segera ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe" jawabnya.

"Aneh!"

**Barcelona , Spanyol**

Landing pesawat dari Prancis kini telah sempurna memasuki bandara Internasional Barcelona. Seorang designer muda yang memilih menetap di Paris kini tengah berada di Barcelona untuk menghadiri undangan fashion designer terkenal yang diadakan club fashion designer. Entah kenapa dia bisa diundang. Padahal Sanae sendiri tidak ernah menganggap dirinya adalah salah satu fashion designer kelas dunia seperti yang orang-orang sebut pada dirinya. Kecintaannya pada dunia fashion memang besar. Tapi berlebihan jika dia lebih memilih melanglang buana hingga ke berbagai negara untuk memamerkan hasil designnya yang bisa dibilang apik dan sempurna. Tetap saja baginya Yuki dan ayahnyalah yang nomor satu. Baru kali ini saja dia mau menghadiri pertemuan designer kelas dunia yang memang sebelumnya ia tidak pernah hadir. Ini juga karena Yuki sedang mengikuti Summer Camp di Jepang . jadi dia bisa pergi dengan tenang dengan tetap sesekali menelpon rumah di Paris dan anaknya di Jepang.

"Yukari , jam berapa acaranya ?" Tanya Sanae kepada asisten yang selalu ikut kemanapun ia pergi.

"Baru besok kok acaranya. Tenang saja. Setelah ini kau istirahat saja dulu di hotel. Siapkan tenagamu untuk berdiri selam tiga jam besok. Hihi."

"Oh..baiklah..kau tahu saja punggungku sudah berteriak histeris minta segera diistirahatkan."

Asisten Sanae , Yukari memang tahu benar apa yang dibutuhkan oleh bossnya satu ini. Bekerja selama 8 tahun dengan Sanae memang membuatnya mengerti betul karakter Sanae baik dari kepribadian , keluarga , bahkan tentang Tsubasa pun ia tahu. Sanae sudah sangat percaya padanya sampai-sampai tidak mempertimbangkan logika jika harus berkeluh kesah pada gadis berumur 26 tahun itu.

C

R

O

Sesampainya di hotel Sanae langsung mengehmpaskan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran semi king size di hotel bintang lima yang sebulan sebelumnya telah dipesan oleh asistennya. Namun, sebelum memejamkan mata Sanae baru ingat kalau belum menghubungi anaknya Yuki di Jepang. Dengan cepat ia menekan nomor Summer Camp yang sudah dia simpan di ponselnya.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuu…." Suara diseberang sudah duluan menyapa Sanae.

"iyaa sayang. Apa kau senang di sana?"

"Ah..ibu..kenapa baru menelpon sih?"

"hehe..maaf ya sayang.. bagaimana kau senang kan?"

"Iyaaa…aku senaaang sekalii bu. Kenapa ibu tidak mengajakku ke sini dari dulu sih?"

"haha..maaf ya."

"Ibu, ayah di Jepang tidak ya?"

Eh? Sontak Sanae kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya. Namun dengan lembut menanggapi pertanyaan sang anak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa..mungkin saja Yuki bisa bertemu dengan ayah di sini."

"Sepertinya ayahmu tidak di Jepang sekarang."

"Eh, darimana ibu tahu?"

"Hanya menebak sayang. Sudahlah kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu ibu bawa ke ayahmu. Sepertinya kau rindu sekali melebihi rindumu pada ibumu yang cantik ini."

"Hah? Benarkah? Asyiiik! Setelah pulang dari sini aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah!."

"Setelah ibu selesai dengan urusan di Barcelona."

"Ibu di Barcelona sekarang?"

"Iya..kau di Jepang , ibu di Barcelona."

"Aah..ibu curang!"

"Siapa yang curang? Kau yang meminta pergi berlibur ke Jepang kan?"

"Iya sih.. eh Bu, acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Sudah ya. Nanti ibu telpon aku lagi ya? I love you ibu! Muach"

"Iya sayang..have a nice holiday ya.."

Percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu akhirnya berakhir. Entah kenapa Sanae menjanjikan suatu hal yang belum tentu ia penuhi. Tsubasa di mana saja dia tidak tahu. Tidak terlalu mmengikuti sepakbola sih jadi tidak tahu. Matilah saja jika nanti Yuki memarahinya habis-habis an jika janji bertemu ayahnya tidak dipenuhi. Kini sang pemilik Kristal coklat tak mau ambil pusing. Nanti juga Yuki mengerti kenapa janjinya tidak bisa ia penuhi. Lebih baik dia istirahatkan saja dulu badannya yang sudah mulai terasa tidak enak. Toh besok dia harus berdiri selama tiga jam untuk menghadiri acara fashion designer terkenal.

C  
>R<br>O

"Selamat datang di Barcelona , Tuan Ozora. Saya harap perjalanan udara Anda menyenangkan." Sapa seorang manager tim kesebelasan Catalunya kepada calon pemainnya yang baru saja landing dari Brazil sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Tsubasa sembari menjabat uluran tangannya kepada sang manajer tim Catalunya.

Tsubasa Ozora , pemain asal Jepang kini tengah berasa di Barcelona karena tawaran menjadi pemain Catalunya. Setelah cukup menekuni cukup lama bergabung dengan tim kesebelasan Sao Paulo kini ia mulai melirik tim kesebelasan Eropa dan beruntung dia mendapat tawaran dari tim sepak bola nomor satu di Spanyol.

Kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju hotel bintang lima yang akan ia tempati selama di Barcelona.

"Sebaiknya Anda hari ini istirahat dulu. Besok baru kita berkeliling ke tempat latihan tim Catalunya."

Tsubasa hanya menanggapi pernyataan sang manager dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung melihat lapangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat latihan tim kesebelasan Catalunya , tapi tidak apalah toh hari sudah sore menjelang malam.

Kini mereka telah sampai di hotel berbintang lima itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel milik sang manager berbunyi dan dia meminta ijin Tsubasa untuk mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Silakan diangkat." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih .. hallo.."

Tsubasa memandang kagum hotel bintang lima yang ia pijaki sekarang. Sungguh sang pemilik hotel pastilah memikirkan arsitekturnya sehingga membuat tamu-tamu di hotel ini berdecak kagum. Tanpa disengaja dia melihat sosok wanita berambut coklat yang ia rasa kenal siapa. Tsubasa mengernyitkan dahinya dan berfikir keras mengingat sosok wanita yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki lift. Ah ya! Itu.. .

"Mohon maaf tuan Ozora menunggu lama. Saya akan tunjukkan di mana kamar Anda."

"Ah..iya ! terima kasih." Buyar sudah ingatan tentang sosok wanita yang masuk ke lift tadi. Beruntungnya ia sudah yahu siapa wanita yang baru menutup pintu lift.

_Tsubasa :_ Yang tadi itu..benarkah dia ? tapi.. apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Kini ia telah sampai di depan kamarnya . Kamar 1006 . Hotel ini begitu besar , tak heran kamar hotelnya hingga ribuan .

"Ini kamar Anda. Besok saya akan jemput Anda jam 8 pagi. Selamat istirahat."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sang manager pergi meninggalkan Tsubasa. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran king size di kamar hotelnya. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan. Ia pejamkan matanya . namun ia malah teringat sosok wanita yang ia lihat di lobi hotel yang sedang memasuki lift.

_Tsubasa : _Sanae… benarkah itu kau ?

TBC

-ciymii's curcol-

Yosh! Di chapter ini lebih ke Sanae Tsubasa yang sama-sama ke Barcelona. Mungkin bisa ketemu , mungkin bisa enggak. Haha. Enaknya ketemu gag yaaa ? *wkwkwkwk*

Untuk next chapter ciymii gag masuk banyak cingcong langsung ke intinya ajee biar nii fict bisa segera kelar sebelum ciymii hiatus sampai libur panjang berikutnya.

Nah biar ciymii makin semangat , ciymii minta REVIEW yee biar makin semangat ngelarin ini fict.

Thank youuu :D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

**CT belongs to Kak Yoichi Takahashi**

**TWINS belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**==ENJOY THIS FICTION==**

"Ayo..ayo..ayo.."

"Ekh..egh..egh.."

Teriakan penyemangat dari para peserta Summer Camp kini sedang terjadi pada saat makan siang. Bukan karena menyemangati peserta yang sedang berlomba untuk segera menang tapi untuk menyemangati dua orang anak gadis yang kini sedang bertengkar hebat saling menarik rambut lawannya masing-masing.

==FLASHBACK==

"Wah..menu makan hari ini chicken katsu dan ramen! Kata orang menu ini enak sekali! Aku jadi tidak sabar mencobanya!" Kata Kathy kepada Yuki yang masih dianggapnya sebagai Hana.

Yuki hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyum pertanda ia setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan teman sekamarnya itu. Dan ketika hendak menuju meja makan tiba-tiba… .

BRUK!

"Eh? Ma.. maaf" kata Yuki.

"Hati-hati dong kalau jalan!" yang ditabrak itu Hana. Dengan sedikit nada keras.

"Temanku kan sudah minta minta maaf!"

Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar Hana dan Yuki saat ini masih tidak sadar kalau wajah mereka mirip alias kembar. Mungkin karena Hana , si gadis tomboy kini sedang menguncir rambutnya . sedangkan Yuki memakai bando dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai indah. Mungkin itu yang membuat sosok dua gadis bermata coklat itu terlihat berbeda di mata orang sekitarnya.

"Memangnya minta maaf bisa membuat baju kesayanganku ini bersih?"

Ya tentu jawabnya tidak. Ramen dan chicken katsu yang dibawa oleh Yuki memang tidak sengaja mengenai baju Hana. Alhasil baju Hana yang kebetulan juga berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi kotor karena kuah ramen dan mayones dari salad chicken katsu.

Tanpa babibubebo , Hana langsung menuangkan balk kuah ramen yang ia ambil dari meja terdekat. Ugh!

"Ah!" teriak Yuki. Kini baju mereka sama-sama kotor. Karena saking jengkelnya, Yuki mendorong Hana hingga terjatuh.

"Kau..kau berani?" Tanya Hana tidak percaya.

"memangnya kau pikir aku takut!" balas Yuki smabil berkacak pinggang.

"Err..kau.." dan dimulailah adegan saling tarik menarik rambut msing-masing.

==FLASHBACK END==

"Ada apa ini?" teriak salah satu guru pembimbing yang datang karena mendapat laporan ada peserta yang sedang berkelahi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" teriak Hana.

"AKu kan tidak sengaja!"

"Sudah! Karena kalian telah membuat kerusuhan kalian harus dihukum!"

Sontak kedua gadis berbeda kepribadian itu kaget. Dihukum? Oh no!

"Ta..tapi.. "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo kalian ikut ibu!"

Kedua gadis kembar itu kini dibawa ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Bukan untuk dipulangkan. Tapi mereka akan dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar hukuman yang berbeda drastic dengan kamar peserta pada umumnya. Dari awal panitia sudah member tahu tentang kamar hukuman itu. Siapapun yang melanggar dan berbuat onar, maka ia akan ditempatkan di kamar hukuman.

Setelah selesai packing kini mereka berjalan menuju kamar hukuman yang dikatakan oleh ibu pembimbing. Dan benar, kamar ini memang ugh mengerikan. Maish penuh debu dan mereka harus membersihkannya dulu kalau ingin tidur dengan nyaman mala mini.

"Sebagai hukuman karena kalian telah berbuat onar maka kalian tidak diijinkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan Summer Camp selama 2 hari penuh." Jelas ibu pembimbing lagi.

"Baik!"

Kemudian ibu pembimbing itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ini salahmu!" kata Yuki.

Ck. Hana hanya ber-ck ria tidak menanggapi ajakan perang mulut gadis anggun di depannya ini.

**C**

**R**

**O**

Sore menjelang malam di Barcelona. Dua wanita yang berbeda umur tiga tahun baru saja turun dari mobil hotel yang mengantar mereka ke acara pertemuan fashion designer kelas dunia yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu acaranya, Yukari?" Tanya Sanae kepada asistennya.

"Eh? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu!"

Wanita bernama Sanae itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat wajah lucu asistennya. Mereka berdua terus berbincang tentang acara yang baru mereka ke kamar.

Tsubasa yang sedang asyik membicarakan club Catalunya dengan manager barunya di lobi tanpa sengaja melihat sosok wanita yang ia lihat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di hotel ini. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Tsubasa langsung buru-buru meminta ijin sebentar kepada sang manajer untuk pergi. Tentunya mengejar wanita yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanae. Dan jleb! Tsubasa berhasil meraih tangan Sanae sebelum memasuki lift. Alhasil sang pemilik Kristal coklat membelalakkan matanya karena tak percaya mendapati pria yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak ia temui kini ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kau.. ."

**C**

**R**

**O**

"Aaargghhht! Sial! Siaaalll !" Hana terus saja berkata kata sial. Menurutnya hari ini benar-benar hari tersial selama hidupnya. Mungkin karena dia hari ini harus tidur di tempat yang –mungkin- orang-orang tidak mau tidur di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Cepat tidur dan berhentilah membuat suara yang menggangu tidurku." Kata Yuki yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

_Hana :_ gadis ini berisik sekali sih! Tidak tahu apa kalau aku tidak bawa selimut! Aku takut kedinginan tauk! Kalau aku tidur sekamar dengan Ale kan aku bisa pinjam selimutnya karna dia bawa dua. Yasudahlah. Semoga mala mini tidak dingin.

Tidak sesuai harapan Hana. Malam ini begitu dingin. Jelas saja. Kalau di kamar untuk peserta Summer Camp memang dilengkapi penghangat ruangan untuk digunakan di malam hari. Di kamar hukuman jelas tidak ada.

"Errr…herrrr…herrr." Suara menggigil terdengar oleh Yuki yang sedang menjelajah alam mimpi. Penjelajahannya terpaksa terhenti karena mendengar orang yang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Dengan mata yang masih berat Yuki mencoba membangunkan dirinya untuk sekedar memeriksa siapa orang sudah mengusik perjalanan indahnya. Yuki melihat sekitar ruangan. Didapatinya Hana sedang memeluk dirinya erat tanpa selimut. Hei tunggu! Tanpa selimut?

Segera Yuki mendekati ranjang Hana yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuki keada Hana.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hana ketus.

"Kedinginan?" Tanya Yuki lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Yuki tidak diam begitu saja. Segera ia mengambil selimut yang ia tinggalkan di atas ranjangnya dan ditutupinya tubuh Hana dengan selimut itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tdak dingin kan?" Tanya Yuki lagi.

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Hana mulai melembut.

"Aah..aku tidak apa-apa tdur tanpa selimut." Jawab Yuki dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sanae benar-benar sudah berhasil mendidik anaknya satu ini pelajaran tentang mau berbagi. (prok prok prok)

Tidak mau hanya menghangatkan dirinya sendiri Hana menawarkan sesuatu kepada Yuki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan selimut ini bersama-sama?"

"Caranya?"

"Ugh! Tentu saja kita harus tidur satu ranjang. Bagaimana sih kau ini?"

"Oh begitu. Yasudahlah."

Akhirnya Yuki menuju ranjang Hana dan kini mereka telah membaringkan tubuhnya bersama-sama.

"Aku Hana. Kau siapa?" Hana memulai pemicaraan.

"Yuki..Yuki Nakazawa dari Paris. Salam kenal."

Eh? Nakazawa? Hana merasa tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu.

"Nakazawa?"

"Iya..Yuki Nakazawa. Kenapa?" Tanya Yuki heran.

"Ibuku juga bernama belakang sama. Nakazawa."

"Namanya siapa? Mungkin saja aku kenal?"

"Sanae Nakazawa."

"Eh?" Sontak Yuki kaget mendengar nama wanita yang diakui Hana sebagai bunya.

"Itu kan ibuku?"

**C**

**R**

**O**

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi langkah dua orang yang kini menuju pantai di dekat hotel bintang lima yang mereka tempati di Barcelona. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang reunion kecil untuk Sanae dan Tsubasa setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Setelah sanpai di tepian pantai. Sanae, nama wanita itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pantai yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan karena kesibukkannya dalam urusan fashion designer.

"Kau masih menyukai pantai?" Tanya Tsubasa memecahkan hening yang semenjak tadi mengiringi langkah mereka.

Sang pemilik rambut dark coklat hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi mantan suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sanae?" Tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Akhirnya wanita yang masih memakai dress hitam sedikit di ats lutut itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hana? Aku yakin dia sudah sebesar Yuki sekarang."

"Dia baik. Kau tidak tidak Tanya kabarku bagaimana?" Tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Aku kan sudah melihatmu jadi aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana kabarmu."

"Ah ya."

"Yuki ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Hana juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sanae tersenyum. Kali ini senyum terhangat. Sesekali ia tatap Tsubasa diam-diam. Tak berani menatap mata hitam pekat TSubasa.

"Kau masih menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Iya."

"Jangan sampai karena pekerjaanmu itu anakku terlantar."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Oh ya! Tsubasa bodoh. Menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu sensitive di mata Sanae.

"Ya..seharusnya seorang wanita berdiam diri di rumah dna mengurus anaknya." Jelas Tsubasa.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan memberi makan anakku apa kalau aku tidak bekerja? Ah..aku malas lama-lama denganmu, Ozora!" tutr Sanae panjang lebar. Tsubasa tahu jika mantan isrinya itu sudah menyebutkan nama keluargannya pastilah dia sedang marah besar.

Sanae mulai beranjak meninggalkan Tsubasa. Namun dengan cepat Tsubasa menarik tangannya dan membawa Sanae ke dalam pelukkannya.

Mata Sanae membelalak ketika menyadari Tsubasa melakukan hal demikian kepadanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

"…"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah kau berikan."

TBC

**-ciymii's curcol-**

Buuuusssseeeeeettttt….!

Kagak nyangka chapter ini bakal ciymii buat kayak gini. Fiuuh!

Nah..ini chapter yang ciymii yang terakhir update sebelum hiatus yaa..

Nanti kalau ciymii udah balik lagi ciymii janji bakal update kok.

Banyak yang nanyak kenapa sih ciymii hiatus

1. karena besok tanggal 5 ciymii udah mulai kuliah dan kerja mameeen . jurusan ciymii berat #plak! dan persiapan tahun depan ke australi #wkwkwk kagak sempet mikirin kayak beginiaan.

2. laptop udah mulai dipake mbak buat KKL di pedalaman gityuuuu.

oyeee... see you next long holiday yaak... and leave your REVIEW here ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

TWINS belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : makin lama ceritanya makin ngawur. Tidak sesuai filmnya.

Pairings : Tsubasa X Sanae

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Kristal coklat Sanae masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan mantan suaminya. Tsubasa, si penggila bola merindukannya ? rasanya benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Mana mungkin setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kapten tim nasional Jepang itu masih ada "rasa" dengan wanita yang menurutnya terlalu terobsesi dengan dunia fashion itu.

Hangat. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan Sanae ketika Tsubasa memeluknya erat. Tak mau munafik, Sanae pun sebenarnya juga merindukan pria yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Seluruh tubuh Sanae mulai luluh dengan dekapan hangat Tsubasa. Matanya mulai terpejam. Merasakan kehangatan cinta pertamanya. Tangan Sanae mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukkan pria bermata hitam pekat.

Kini Tsubasa yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakkan Sanae. Namun, senyuman hangat dengan cepat terbentuk dari bibirnya. Tsubasa bisa merasakan adanya cinta saat Sanae memeluknya balik. Masih ada kesempatan, pikirnya saat itu.

"Sanae Nakazawa ibumu ? mana mnungkin !" seru Hana.

Saat ini bocah kembar itu sedang berjalan menuju area The Show, salah satu dari program summer camp, di mana para peserta wajib menampilkan minat dan bakatnya pada malam terakhir mereka mengikuti summer camp.

"Ayahmu juga. Kenapa bisa bernama sama dengan ayahku ?" balas Yuki.

Mereka benar-benar belum sadar kalau diri mereka sama. Yang membedakan hanya penampilan mereka saja. Yang satu tomboy. Yang satu girly.

"Hai, kalian berdua bocah kembar cepat dong jalannya. Kami tidak ingin terlambat karena kalian yang lelet dalam berjalan." Teriak salah satu orang peserta summer camp.

What? Kembar? Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan memperhatikan dengan detail dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau? Mi.. mirip sekali denganku!" teriak Hana.

"Ah, iya. Kau juga mirip denganku."

"Jadi ternyata kita , ayah ibu kita-"

"Kita adalah saudara kembar!"

"Hai, kalian cepatlah!" teriak pembimbing summer camp.

"Ah! Baik!" bergegas mereka berlari karena tak ingin mendapat hukuman lagi.

Setelah acara pada malam terakhir summer camp, para peserta diminta untuk packing barang-barang mereka. Besok pagi mereka akan pulang ke negara masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu ibu." Kata Hana lirih.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain. Seperti bisa berbicara dengan hati masing-masing, keduanya tersenyum lebar ketika mendapat ide sedikit gila di kepala mereka.

"Kita bertukar tempat saja!" kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Benar kan ide gila?

Lalu Hana dan Yuki bercerita tentang keadaan rumah masing-masing. Segala hal yang selalu ia lakukan di rumah, sekolah, tentang ayah, ibu, kakek, teman-temannya.

Malam dingin kini telah menyelimuti hmaparan kota Barcelona. Pertemuan dua insan yang pernah menjalin kasih serta mengikat janji suci sehidup semati rasanya memberikan warna serta udara khas untuk hari ini. Sanae, yang merupakan salah satu pemeran utama atas pertemuan itu kini tengah memandangi suasana malam Barcelona dari balik jendela kamar hotelnya. Pikirannya masih melayang, memflashback ulang pertemuannya dengan sang mantan suami. Serta tak percaya tentang apa yang ia lakukan di pertemuannya itu. Dia membalas pelukkan Tsubasa dan seraya berkata "Aku juga merindukkanmu". Haah. Kini ia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal bodoh serta memalukan itu? Semoga saja mantan suaminya itu tidak berpikir macam-macam atau berharap lebih tentang kejadian itu.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri walaupun dia berusaha menutup-nutupi, dia masih ada perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang untuk Tsubasa. Siapa yang bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan perjuangan kisah cinta mereka?

Kalau mau memflasback sebentar, dulu Sanae rela menunggunya selama tiga tahun untuk Tsubasa yang setelah lulus SMP menekuni karier awalnya di Brazil atas ajakan Roberto-pemain bola asal Brazil yang merupakan teman dari ayah Tsubasa. Dan selama tiga tahun, dia menahan keinginannya seperti anak remaja saat itu untuk selalu dengan kekasihnya, berbagi suka maupun duka, dan sering melihat pasangan anak muda berjalan-jalan berdua dengan pasangan mereka. Ya. Sanae rela melakukan semua itu demi penantiannya untuk Tsubasa.

Hingga akhirnya karena kerinduannya yang sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, ia rela untuk bekerja paruh waktu disela-sela kuliahnya untuk menemui Tsubasa di Brazil waktu itu. Namun, karena hal sepele dalam perjalanan pernikahannya ia dan Tsubasa harus berpisah. Dan yang membuat ia tidak suka, Tsubasa tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya.

Mengingat perjalanan cintanya itu membuat Sanae tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Seandainya dulu dia mati-matian mempertahankan pernikahannya pasti sekarang keluarga kecilnya bersama Tsubasa akan terus ada sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sanae?" tanya Yukari memecahkan lamunan Sanae. Sanae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Tsubasa?" tanya Yukari lagi. Sanae tak menjawab. Yukari yang melihat reaksi Sanae menjadi cemas. Didekatinya wanita yang sudah diabdinya selama delapan tahun. Sadar kalau Sanae sedang menangis, dia memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tanpa diduga, tangisan Sanae meledak.

"Hikz..hikz..kenapa ini harus terjadi dalam pernikahanku Yukari? Hikz.. apa salahku? Jika dulu aku bisa mempertahankan pernikahanku, aku pasti sekarang masih bersama Tsubasa dan kedua anakku."

"Tenanglah Sanae."

Mungkin ini semacam bom waktu yang sudah lama disimpan Sanae. Dia yang selama ini terlihat tegar dengan semua kejadian dalam hidupnya, kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah.

.

.

.

Senyum sumringah tengah tergambar manis pada raut muka kapten tim nasional kesebelasan Jepang, Tsubasa Ozora. Setelah pertemuannya dengan sang mantan, pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Masih ada harapan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang dulu ia lakukan-setidaknya. Namun apakah Sanae juga berfikir demikian? Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut dengan pertanyaan itu. Mengingat apa yang Sanae membalas pelukkannya tadi membuatnya kembali terlihat senang. Tsubasa yakin, Sanae juga mengharapkannya. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar hubungannya kembali baik dengan Sanae. Hmm..mungkin mengirim bunga adalah ide yang cukup gila untuk dilakukan. Ya. Apalagi dia belum pernah mengirimkan bunga untuk cinta pertamanya itu. Padahal Tsubasa tahu kalau selain suka pantai, mantan istrinya itu juga suka bunga. Bahkan Sanae tahu banyak tentang bahasa bunga.

Diambilnya iPad miliknya dan segera dia mencari tahu tentang bahasa-bahasa bunga. Mungkin dengan mengetahui bahasa bunga, dia akan tepat m,engirimkan bunga yang tepat untuk Sanae. Aah. Ini semacam pedekate. Tapi bedanya dengan sang mantan istri bukan lagi dengan gadis remaja seperti jamannya dulu.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup tentang bahasa bunga, Tsubasa segera pergi keluar untuk mencari toko bunga terdekat dengan hotel tempat ia menginap.

.

.

.

Akhirnya para peserta summer camp sudah siap berbaris untuk menuju bandara dan pulang ke negara mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kalian akan pulang ke negara kalian masing-masing. Silakan masuk ke bis sesuai dengan nomor urutan kalian. Dan ingat untuk tidka meninggalkan sampah di lokasi summer camp ini. Tempat ini bersih ketika kita datang maka saat kita meninggalkannya harus dalam keadaan bersih pula. Kalian mengerti?"

"MENGERTI"

Kurang lebih begitulah pesan pembimbing summer camp sebelum meminta pesertanya masuk ke dalam bis. Perasaan campur aduk menyelimuti para peserta summer camp dari berbagai negara ini. Ada yang senang karena akhirnya pulang. Ada yang sedih karena akan meninggalkan teman-teman baru mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis histeris karena sudah terlanjur cinta dan tidak mau pulang drai tempat summer camp.

Satu per satu para peserta summer camp mulai memasuki bus masing-masing tak terkecuali Yuki dan Hana yang kini sudah berpenampilan berbeda dari mereka datang. Yuki yang biasanya terlihat anggun dna girly kini ia bergaya seperti Hana yang tomboy. Sedangkan Hana yang biasanya tomboy kini berpenampilan girly seperti Yuki sehari-hari. Ia memakai gaun milik Yuki dan terlihat anggun.

"Ah. aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayah. Ayah pasti sangat tampan. Ibu sering berkata seperti itu." Kata Yuki ceria.

"Tentu saja ayah sangat tempan dan aku yakin ibu juga sangat cantik dan begitu baik." Kata Hana tak kalah ceria.

Tanpa diduga sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Bus yang mereka tumpangi enatah kenapa menjadi oleng dan akhirnya kecelakaan tak dapat dihindarkan.

.

..

.

.

"Ah. perasaanku tidak enak Yukari?"

Yukari yang diajak bicara oleh Sanae hanya menyatukan alisnya tanda tak paham apa maksud bosnya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Yuki."

Trrrttt.

Ponsel Sanae bergetar.

Dari ayahnya.

"Halo.. APA?"

.

.

.

====To Be Continued====

Ahihihihi- akhirnya ada ide buat melanjutkan fict TWINS ini.

Ceritanya makin gak sesuai filmnya. Mana pake ada bahasa bunga segala. Aneh ya?

Ciymii pengen segera nyelesein fict ini dengan beberapa adegan yang ada difilm dihilangkan dan akan muncul scene tak terduga sesuai moodnya ciymii.

Jadinya aneh gak chap 6 ini?

Kasih tahu pendapat kalian tentang chap 6 ini ya? biar ciymii makin semangat melanjutkan :)

Sankyouu-yoroshiku onegaishimasu :DDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

TWINS belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

Hari mulai senja. Matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya. Suasana senja kala itu nampak menggambarkan suasana hati wanita berusia 28 tahun yang kini sedang duduk terdiam di jendela sambil menggenggam erat sebuah bingkai foto. Wanita itu memakai dress hitam. Pandangannya kosong. Dia telah kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya-untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini a tak bisa membuat gadis kecilnya itu kembali padanya. Ia telah tiada karena kecelakaan yang ditimpa putrinya saat putrinya itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah summer camp yang diikutinya. Sanae-nama wanita itu- tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan anak kesayangannya pergi mengikuti acara summer camp ke Jepang. Dia sungguh menyesal.

Suara langkah kaki mulai mendekati Sanae. Itu adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi putrinya saat ini. Sedari kemarin tiba di Jepang hingga senja ini, Sanae belum makan sama sekali. Tuan Nakazawa ini bingung harus bagaimana lagi membujuk anak perempuannya untuk makan.

"Sanae..." kata sang ayah lirih. Yang dipanggil namanya masih tidak merespon. Masih larut dengan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Sanae..." lagi. Sang ayah kembali memanggil nama anak perempuannya itu. akhirnya si empunya nama akhirnya menoleh pelan. Memandang sang ayah dengan pandangan kosong dan tak menjawab panggilan sang ayah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang ayah. Kini sang anak menunduk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Memandangi langit senja yang mulai menjadi gelap.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin. Makanlah sedikit." Kata sang ayah khawatir. "Yuki dan Hana pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Sang anak tak menjawab. "Haah." Sang ayah menghela nafas. Menyerah membujuk anak perempuan semata wayangnya. "Baiklah. Jika kau lapar, turunlah." Kata sang ayah lagi. Dan sang ayah akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sanae.

Saat ini Sanae tengah tinggal di rumahnya yang ada di Jepang. Rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah yang penuh kenangan. Saat ia berada di Paris, rumahnya itu ditempati oleh paman dan bibinya. Dia tak mau menjual rumah yang sudah banyak kenangan terukir itu.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak kematian anak-anak Sanae. Semenjak meninggalnya Yuki dan Hana, Sanae segera mengurus dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Paris agar bisa segera tinggal di Jepang. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali dan mulai mengembangkan kembali bisnis fashionnya di Jepang, Nankatsu tepatnya. Ia ingin mengembangkan potensi bisnis fashion di kota Nankatsu. Selama sebulan pula ia perlahan mulai mengikhlaskan kepergian dua putri kecilnya itu.

"Tadaima!" ucap Sanae.

Hari ini Sanae pulang terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya karena ada beberapa urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda sampai besok. Beruntung ia tidak pulang larut.

"Tadaima!" ucapnya lagi. Merasa bingung karena tidak ada yang menjawab , ia ulangi kembali salamnya.

"Hahahahahaha." Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari halaman belakang. Itu suara ayahnya.

"Kau hebat sekali!" terdengar kembali ucapan sang ayah.

'Ayah bicara dengan siapa ya?' kata Sanae bingung dalam hati. Segera ia menuju ke halaman belakang. Ke sumber suara.

"Ayah... ayah sedang a- kau?" belum sempat sanae bertanya kepada ayahnya, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok laki-laki yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ah. Sanae, kau sudah pulang?" kata sang pria sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sanae segera beralih ke ayahnya seolah bertanya sedang apa laki-laki ini di sini.

"Sanae, tadi aku bertemu dengan Tsubasa di toko roti. sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengannya, jadi aku undang dia kemari. kau tidak marah kan?"

Sanae hanya menahan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan marah-marah karena masalah ini.

"Uhmm.. kalian pasti ingin mengobrol berdua..." kata sang ayah tiba-tiba.

"Ti-" Sanae berusaha menghindar namun ayah terlalu cepat mengatakan, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya." Tambah sang ayah. Dan dengan segera sang ayah pergi dari teras halaman belakang.

Tsubasa dan Sanae saling bertatapan. Kedatangan Tsubasa sepertinya tidak tepat.

Sanae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mulai duduk agak jauh dari Tsubasa.

Mereka saling diam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sanae?" akhirnya Tsubasa memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Baik." Jawab Sanae singkat. Tsubasa tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya ia memaklumi perasaan Sanae sekarang.

"Ayahmu tidak berubah ya dari dulu. Masih tetap menyenangkan." Kata Tsubasa.

Sanae tak menjawab.

"Maaf ya..." kata Tsubasa lirih.

Sanae tersentak dengan ucapan Tsubasa barusan. Itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke Tsubasa.

"Untuk apa?" akhirnya si pemilik kristal coklat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf aku selalu membuatmu tidak senang seperti ini." Kristal hitam dan kristal coklat bertemu. Tak mau munafik, Sanae merindukan pandangan itu. pandangan penuh kerinduan dari mata indah milik Tsubasa. Meskipun sudah lama tidak bersama, Sanae masih bisa melihat kerinduan yang begitu dalam di mata mantan suaminya itu untuk dirinya. Dia pernah melihat ekspresi mata yang menyimpan kerinduan untuknya. Saat itu Tsubasa baru saja pulang dari pertandingan di luar kota. Dan ketika pulang, saat mereka hendak tidur, Tsubasa melalui matanya berkata bahwa ia begitu merindukannya.

Sanae tersenyum. "Kau tidak selalu membuatku tidak senang." Kata Sanae sambil mengalihkan padangannya kelangit malam.

"Begitukah?" tanya Tsubasa lagi. Sanae hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali tersenyum. Tsubasa pun ikut tersenyum mendapati respon menyenangkan dari mantan istrinya itu.

"Sebenarnya... jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." Kata Tsubasa yang ikut serta memandangi langit yang malam itu penuh dengan bintang.

"Eh?" Sanae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsubasa. Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan Tsubasa padanya jika Tsubasa bertemu dengannya.

"Apa?" akhirnya rasa penasaran Sanae diungkapnya dengan pertanyaan demikian.

"Apakah kita bisa memulai lagi dari awal?" kata Tsubasa sambil memandang wajah cantik Sanae.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sanae sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dia jujur bingung dengan pertanyaan laki-laki yang ada di depannya kini.

"Apakah kita bisa memulai kembali membangun keluarga bersama?" Tsubasa mengulang kembali maksudnya. Wajahnya kini terlihat tampan dengan sinar bulan yang menyinarinya. Ini dan pertanyaannya telah membuat Sanae merona dan terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan sang pria.

Sanae tersenyum dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sanae mulai paham dengan pertanyaan Tsubasa. Ingin rasanya ia menangis kala itu. pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia dengar begitu lama. Kenapa baru sekarang Tsubasa menanyakannya saat mereka telah kehilangan kedua putri mereka.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata demikian. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin ayahmu dan beliau mengijinkan." Ucap Tsubasa. "Namun... aku ingin jawaban yang segera dan jelas darimu. " ucapnya lagi. Sanae hanya diam. Masih memandangi langit malam sambil mendnegarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Tsubasa.

"Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Barcelona. Dan aku tidak ingin kembali sendirian. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Sebagai istriku."

Sanae masih tak merespon ucapan Tsubasa. Lalu Tsubasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ini." Tsubasa meletakkan benda kotak berwarna abu-abu. Dibukanya kotak itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin emas putih bermata satu yang kini mata cincin itu bersinar terkena sorotan sinar rembulan. Sanae mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda itu.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok pagi jika kau menolakku." Kata Tsubasa santai. Jujur ia gugup. Ini seperti yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali meminta Sanae menjadi istrinya dulu. Namun di depan Sanae sekarang , ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aku permisi pulang dulu." Kata Tsubasa sambil berdiri meninggalkan Sanae yang masih terdiam memandangi cincin emas putih itu.

Akhirnya Tsubasa berlalu meninggalkan Sanae yang mematung. Terdengar suaranya yang tengah berpamitan dengan ayahnya.

Tanpa diduga air mata Sanae mengalir. Haruskah ia bahagia atau sedih dengan yang dilakukan Tsubasa barusan? Jika mau jujur ia sungguh masih mencintai cinta pertamanya itu. ia merindukan pria itu. ia ingin pria itu kembali padanya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia rindu saat-saat indah ia bersama Tsubasa. Dan kini... hari ini keinginannya bisa dengan mudah terwujud. Hanya ia tinggal berkata YA dan semua harapan-harapannya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi.. ia takut. Takut gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Takut ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan Tsubasa. Kehilangan anak-anaknya.

Tangisan Sanae masih terisak. Tanpa ia sadari, ayahnya telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sanae..." Sang ayah mendekat. Memeluk anak perempuan yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Ayah...hiks...aku...hiks..aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba sseperti ini?" Sanae memeluk ayahnya erat. Sang ayah hanya membals pelukan sang anak dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambu coklat Sanae yang kini mulai panjang.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, terimalah. Kau berhak untuk bahagia." Kata Sang ayah bijak.

Sanae tak menjawab. Ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kami boleh minta satu permintaan?" tanya Yuki.

"Apa sayang? Jika Ibu bisa mewujudkannya, ibu akan lakukan." Kata Sanae yang kini tersenyum kebada dua anak yang memiliki fisik sama.

"Kami ingin ibu kembali pada ayah. Bolehkah?" kata Hana. Sanae tersentak dengan jawaban putri-putrinya itu.

"Kami ingin hanya ayah yang menjadi ayah kami. Kami tidak mau yang lain. Boleh kan, Bu?" kata Yuki menambahi.

Sanae hanya tersenyum pada kedua putrinya itu.

.

Tsubasa tengah berjalan dengan teman satu timnya. Mereka sedang asik berbicang-bincang. Hingga akhirnya manager mereka menghampiri Tsubasa untuk menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Tsubasa, Ada titipan untukmu?" kata sang manager sambil menyerahkan tas kecil mungil pada Tsubasa. "Eh? Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Tsubasa bingung. "Dari seorang wanita. Ah, aku lupa tidka menanyakan namanya? Mungkin fans-mu." Jawab manager lagi.

"Oh. Baiklah. Terimakasih." Tsubasa membuka tas kecil itu. Isinya adalah kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu yang ia serahkan kepada Sanae tadi malam. Raut wajah Tsubasa saat ini kecewa. Sanae menolaknya. Itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapat ketika melihat kotak abu-abu berisi cincin. Eh? Cincin? Tapi ketika Tsubasa membuka kotak itu, ia tak menemukan cincinnya. Hanya ada kertas gulungan kecil. Kecil sekali. Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati.

**Watashi wa, hoteru no robī de matteita.**

**(Aku menunggumu di lobi hotel.)**

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Tsubasa. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sanae.

.

Seorang wanita dengan dress biru kini tengah berdiri di lobi hotel tempat tim kesebelasan Catalunya menginap. Dia cemas sekaligus bahagia. Akhirnya ia memutuskan apa yang ingin ia putuskan. Kebahagiaan. Ia memutuskan untuk bahagia. Bahagia bersama seseorang yang telah lama ia sangat cintai.

"Sanae.."

Sang wanita menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari bahwa orang yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Kristal coklat dan kristal hitam bertemu. Awalnya Sanae terkejut dengan sosok Tsubasa yang kini berada di depannya namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman kebahagian. Senyuman yang sudah lama ia tidak tunjukkan kepada semua orang.

Tsubasa pun turut tersenyum melihat Sanae. Ia merindukan senyuman itu. senyuman penuh kebahagiaan. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah wanita yang tadi malam baru saja ia lamar. Hingga akhirnya ia tepat berada di hadapan Sanae.

"Arigatou."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan Tsubasa membawa Sanae ke pelukkannya.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

"Ibu,apa boleh aku menjadi pemain sepak bola seperti ayah?" kata anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Dia adalah Hayate Ozora, anak pertama Sanae dan Tsubasa (di pernikahan kedua kalinya).

"Boleh sayang. Kalau kau mau seperti Ayah, Hayate harus gigih berlatih setiap hari." Kata Sanae.

"Orz!" jawab Hayate semangat.

"Kalau aku boleh tidak Bu jadi designe baju seperti ibu?" tanya Sakura, anak kedua Sanae yang berusia 3 tahun.

"Boleh sayang. Berarti kau harus sekolah yang rajin ya."

Begitulah kehidupan baru Sanae setelah menikah kembali dengan Tsubasa. Di pernikahan keduanya ini mereka dianugerahi satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan.

Setelah menikah Sanae tetap bekerja sebagai seorang fashion desainer. Namun kali ini tugasnya hanya mendesain saja. Untuk urusan yang lain ia sudah sepenuhnya serahkan kepada asistennya yang begitu setia, Yukari. Sanae kini lebih sering bersama anak-anaknya dan terkadang ikut mendampingi Tsubasa kala ia ada pertandingan di luar kota atau luar negeri. Atau kalau tidak, dia tinggal di rumah dengan tetap menjaga komunikasinya dengan Tsubasa.

Bisa dibilang di pernikahannya kali ini, ia lebih mengalah kepada Tsubasa. Ia tak mau lebih sibuk dari Tsubasa. Tsubasa sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Sanae asalkan ia tidak meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Mereka berdua lebih banyak saling mengalah. Namun tetap saja, Sanae lebih banyak mengalah untuk keluarganya.

"Mereka semangat sepertimu, Tsubasa." Kata Sanae yang kini memperhatikan anak-anak mereka tengah bermain sepakbola di taman bermain.

"Mereka juga gigih sepertimu." Balas Tsubasa. Sanae hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin satu lagi boleh?" tanya Sanae. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Yakin?" tanya Tsubasa balik.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kurasa Sakura juga sudah ingin punya adik lagi." Kata Tsubasa. Lalu ia memeluk Sanae. Ini membuat Sanae kaget.

"Tsubasa,jangan di sini." Kata Sanae sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Tsubasa.

"I love you, Sanae." Kata Tsubasa lembut sambil mencium pipi Sanae.

"I love you,too."

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**(dengan tidak indahnya)**

Ciymii's CurCol

**Hwaaaaaa... karena barusan download dan dengerin lagunya Ikimono gakari yang arigatou, bikin ciymii teringat cerita ini. SUMPAH LAGUNYA BIKIN NANGIS BAHAGIA, MRINDING, MELTING. COBA DEH DENGERIN LAGUNYA Dan dalam waktu sekitar 7 jam, ciymii bisa namatin fict TWINS ini.**

**Huhuhuhu. /nangis gaje/**

**Ini adalah fict multichapter ciymii yang pertama yang BERHASIL ciymii tamatin. /dancing balabala/**

**Makasih bangeeet untuk kalian yang udah review fict ini dan nungguin sampai ngejamur . wkwkwkwkwk. Ciymii mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang udah ciymii bikin jamuran. Wkwkwkwk.**

**I'M SO HAPPY MINNAAA !**

**PLEASE BERIKAN CIYMII KRITIK, SARAN DAN REVIEW TERBAIK DARI KALIAN YA! :D**

**SANKYUUU :D /bungkuk ala orang jepang/**

Semarang, 30 Juni 2013 23:47


End file.
